warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Silverwhisker
Archives: Shellshore's Daze Irisfrost's Dream pic hey hey hey silv, i finished cardinalpaw's charart, so when i see you on chat again i'll show you so you can tell me if it matches her alright and what to fix. 19:38, March 8, 2014 (UTC) idea How do you feel about StormXSquirrel when Squirrel's older? 09:52, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Pic again k so since i can't seem to ever find you on when i'm on, here's the image: http://www.ezimba.com/work/140310C/ezimba12197148327400.png Tell me what you think when you get on. 17:09, March 9, 2014 (UTC) thank you ouo. i'll put it now, i got the space. 17:13, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Despite that, I think we can still manage. I mean, there aren't too many requests, and if there are, Stoem or I can just archive them in mass. However, I will consider you if we ever need more people to help us archive the adopted cat requests. I hope you understand ^^;;. 17:49, March 9, 2014 (UTC) chaaaat! 00:21, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Re:Miner's group Sure! Servalleap 21:40, March 10, 2014 (UTC) thingy Hey man! I was wondering; could Scareclaw do the do with Nightflower? Seeing as he is a player, I thought she would simply use this to have her own kits. — 08:09 Tue Mar 25 Re: Oh, whoops! Sorry! I assumed since the wiki was so dead that we had decided just to claim stuff, since we don't need an adoption system with only, like, four active users. I kinda was wondering why we're giving all of these cats possessions? Like, I didn't know it was gonna be a thing. Reedstar was gonna be a real reincarnation, but you've been doing possessions, so now I'm not sure. 21:58, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Well, to start, you know how much you can remember from when you were super little, and how the memories aren't always clear, but the fogginess of them don't bother you? You may not remember specific names or events or anything, or even nicknames you were called, but you still feel like they were a part of you? You can recall some major events, but not every feeling or emotion or person, even? Well, a true reincarnation would have everything from the past life be like that. Only a few major memories would occur, but the personality or even appearance may vary. You'd just be the same soul, just a different body. Some reincarnations wouldn't even allow the person to remember anything, nor would they ever even recall it. The cat would also never split from themselves- Phoenixstar wouldn't "take over" Cardinalpaw, or show herself in StarClan, because she is Cardinalpaw now. They're one being, and don't argue or take control. They can't split, or even remember most things, really. Maybe recall being leader, but that would be super fuzzy. Names, faces, etc, would all be a blur, but she wouldn't be bothered by it. Cardinalpaw wouldn't seem to act strange, or even really know who she is, and nobody would think she looks like Phoenixstar, either. Phoienix was a standard ginger tabby, but a bit too cobby of a build to live in AutumnClan strongly. She relied on her mind alone to rise to power, really. However, Cardinalpaw could be built lighter, so she has a chance to be stronger. Phoenixstar's mind-strength wouldn't really affect her at all, and she'd be her own individual: she could become remembered for her hunting skills or fighting abilities. She could be short-furred and purple-furred, or a brown tabby, even. A possession is what happened to Cinderheart and Cinderpelt in the Warriors books- the two spirits struggled for control, and could split up. Memories were given little by little over time, too, instead of just being there. And, oh, I was sorta hoping that I could keep Sunstar, if possible... 00:02, March 31, 2014 (UTC) By keeping Sun, I meant I wanted her reincarnation. You can keep her old StarClanny version, but I was hoping for her new life. 00:54, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Huh? 01:57, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Nope. A reincarnation would be her, and there's only one of her. b: 02:07, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Well, then yuo'd have three of the founding leaders. I mean, I can understand if you want Lilac and Sun for the story together, but to have Phoenix on top of it... 02:14, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Huh? A reincarnation /would/ be her. Reincarnation just means she's in a new body. It's all her still. Possession, then maybe, but then that's a little bit of overkill, seeing that she's being reborn over and over and over again. Plus, too many possessions could eventually corrupt her, as pure possession without consent which is what's going on with the babies. She'd become an evil spirit, essentially. 02:21, March 31, 2014 (UTC) I don't want a possession, though. I want a reincarnation for my cat, and that's a little weird after a possession. ("Hey, I was just inside of you but now I'm here next to you! Let's partayy!") 02:26, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Pop in chat. 02:31, March 31, 2014 (UTC) got it. 01:51, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Bleh,thanks for the heads up about pictures being banned from siggies.Do you have any advice for this fine wiki? 16:31, April 3, 2014 (UTC)